Pensieve Possibilities
by Wings-of-Ivory
Summary: Hermione accidently finds herself in Draco Malfoy's pensieve. And his memories may not be quite what she expected...


AN: Hope you enjoy this story. Chapter one has a lot of necessary explanation but I swear it will get better. I love hearing your thoughts so please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pensieve Possibilities: Chapter One

People often look back at their lives and can pinpoint one decision, one miniscule moment, that set into motion a chain of events that changed their lives. A snap judgement call, often made on impulse and without thought that affects the rest of their days.

I am not one of those people.

I am Hermione Granger. Smart, thoughtful, responsible. I believed whole heartedly that no snap judgement call would ever change my life simply because a rash decision would never be made. I think things through. Weigh out the pros and cons, in a neat list in my mind, before making any and all choices. And yet even I fell victim to fate one day…

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione Granger darted forward barely grabbing the door to the Leaky Cauldron as began to slam shut. She rolled her eyes mumbling to herself at how rude people could be. Would it have been that hard to hold the door open for two more seconds so she could have walked in? She glanced around the dimly lit room, searching for a specific lunch companion when her eyes fell upon a raven haired man in the back corner. Her scowl lifted to a grin and she hurried forward.

"Well hello there Mister Auror," she said in greeting to her best friend.

"And to you as well, Miss Deputy Head of Magical Cooperation" he smiled in response.

Hermione grinned at Harry, thinking of how ridiculous their typical greeting sounded. But announcing their job titles was their way of reminding each other of how far they had come, even if it was said in a joking manner.

The pair ordered lunch and exchanged the usual small talk. Their weekly lunch wasn't a lot of time, but since the war everyone was so busy that little routines like this were often the only way anyone could keep in contact. Hermione had her "social schedule" organized and planned to a tee. Tea with Ginny and Luna was Monday, lunch with Harry on Wednesdays, beers after work with Ron and Harry on Thursdays. The weekends were planned too, with a weekly gossip and girl session on Saturday with her old Hogwarts roommates and of course, Sunday dinner at the Burrow.

"So what's new at work Mione?" Harry asked, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Not too much. We still have to do routine checkups on previous dark supporters from the war which is never fun" she complained.

"Got one today?" Harry questioned.

"Oh yes. Our favourite ferret in fact. I hate having to go to the Manor," Herimone sighed.

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic smile and hand pat, knowing the painful memories that Malfoy Manor brought up for Hermione. She still bore the scars from their time there near the end of the war. However for work, she was required to go to ex-Death Eaters residences occasionally to check for any signs of relapse into the Dark Arts.

"Well," Harry started, "You can always stay with me and Ginny tonight if you need to. Or I am sure Ron and Luna wouldn't mind having you as well."

Hermione just nodded in response, embarrassed by the offer. The night after her first official checkup at the Manor was full of horrid nightmares and terrors brought on by the memories.

Hermione changed the topic to Harry's job at the Aurors office, listening as he went on about his new promotion. Soon after they had finished eating, Harry threw some money down on the table, ignoring Hermione's protests that she could pay for her own meal, and disapparated back to work. Hermione got up and walked back out onto the busy street. She loved the feel of the air and hum of the people shopping, so she rarely apparated to and from work. Instead she relished the long walk back to the Ministry.

…_or you could be avoiding going back so you don't have to go to the Manor.. _she thought to herself before shaking her head. She was Hermione Granger, brave and sensible. She would not avoid anything.

And with that she apparated straight to the Manor. As she looked at the large building in front of her the feeling of dread starting to grow. Why did she come here so abruptly? Curse her stupid Gryffindor bravery and pride.

. . . . . . . .

Draco sunk back into the plush couch and blew a stray piece of platinum hair out of his eyes. He hated days like today. It was Ministry Inspection Day. Draco hated his life during the war. People thought he was dark through and through but what they did not know what the fear, intimidation and threats he lived with. His life hadn't been his own. The end of the war did not only free the Wizarding World but himself as well. And yet, almost monthly the Ministry had to come and remind him of the person he had been. He wasn't trusted to start over. He had to be watched.

He heard the dreaded knock and knew the Ministry official had arrived. He stood up and made his way to the entrance room, opening one of the double doors to the mansion.

…and there stood Hermione Granger. Draco bit back a moan. If there was anything he hated more than Inspection Day, it was when Granger did it. He always saw the fear and remembrance in her eyes as she passed the Drawing Room.

"Granger," he acknowledged her with a curt nod and stepped aside to let her in.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione started the inspection with an air of formality. "I am here to conduct your inspection as outlined by the Department of Magical Cooperation. We will start with a brief interview stage, taken under Veritiserum. I will then ask you to leave the premises so I can conduct a thorough inspection of your living quarters. You may return by 6 pm this evening, should everything check out."

Hermione rattled off the speech with a tone of boredom and familiarity. She had said it many times, in many places. She saw Draco nod, noticing he seemed as bored with the speech as she. He gestured for her to follow him.

_Deep breath Hermione, _she thought to herself, knowing the living room where the interview was always held lay past the Drawing Room. She followed him down the hall, when she saw the door that led to the room. She exhaled sharply then briskly walked past.

She walked into the living room and sat on a chair opposite Draco, ready to start the interview. She handed him a vial and Draco quickly swallowed the truth serum, then nodded to Hermione that he was ready to start.

"Your closest relatives who were dark supporters were your parents. Where are they and have you had any contact with them?" she started. She hated asking Draco this question as the answer was always the same.

"My father died in Azkaban. My mother is unwell and at St. Mungo's. I visit her three times a week."

"What have you been doing since the war?" she continued, not missing a beat.

"I run a Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley, and am thinking of expanding to Hogsmede."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. This expansion was new. She made a quick note, then looked up to ask the next interview continued for several minutes before Hermione excused Draco so she could conduct her inspection.

As she started to walk around the room, casting various spells to check for Dark activity she thought of these odd encounters with her old schoolmate. The first time she had arrived to do the inspection Draco was a wreck. He was livid to see _her _there. All the other inspectors had said he was a model citizen and perfectly hospitable so she knew the anger was personal. He was tense and terse with his answers and as he left for her to finish her job he rudely barked out that she shouldn't break anything or mess up his stuff. After that time he grew silent and sullen, giving her the least amount of interaction he could. She found it odd, but honestly, couldn't bring herself to give energy to school time rivalries and hatred. Not with everything else she had lived through.

She continued wandering the Manor, avoiding the Drawing Room. As she walked up the stairs she saw Draco's bedroom door open. She trotted over to it, deciding to inspect this room first. It looked large, and dark and masculine as it always did. However she noticed something new this time. A large pensieve stood in the corner.

_Odd _she thought to herself, _he never had one before. Must be new. _

As was protocol, she went to check it out, casting several spells to ensure it was safe. The object passed all the tests.

_It really is just a pensieve. Who knew Draco Malfoy had so many thoughts he had to save.._

This is where her rash decision came in. Her one, unplanned moment that changed everything. For instead of turning around and continuing her inspection she leaned forward to look closer at it. She was so baffled by the fact Draco felt the need to invest in a pensieve (no cheap item) she couldn't just walk away. And as a branch hit the window, pushed by a gust of wind, a startled Hermione jumped forward…

…falling face first into the pensieve and Draco Malfoy's memories…


End file.
